1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually actuated carousel-type revolving door having a locking element. The door is designed in the form of a multi-arm turnstile that rotates around a vertical axle between lateral limiting walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These carousel-type revolving doors have been known in the prior art for a long time and are particularly used as gates for people in buildings and delimited areas.
However, manual operation of these door installations poses a risk in that the locking element is set in motion with excessive momentum and therefore moves with a rather high speed of rotation. This may consequently cause injury to those who next enter the revolving door.
One possibility to deal with this danger would be to design the locking element with a certain sluggishness, permitting high speeds of rotation to be reached only with considerable force. However, this solution is not practical with doors fitted with heavy or large locking elements. This would, furthermore, inhibit the quick passage of people through the revolving door.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art because the locking element limits high rotational speeds on revolving doors while assuring quick passage of persons through the revolving door.